Happy Halloween
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: In which The New Directions crash The Warbler's Halloween Party. KlaineDrabble.


**A/n:** Happy Halloween guys

* * *

"What's this all about Puckerman?" Santana demanded.

"Yeah, I don't particularly like being in school at the weekends."

"Shut it Berry, I'm…"

"At night especially," Finn shuddered.

"If you'd let me speak-"

"Yeah, dude, it's just wrong," The quarter back continued.

"Bro's before annoying Jewish hoes, man."

"Hey!"

"Oh can it Rachel, I need my beauty sleep, what's going on Noah?"

"Hummel, it's about time. We've all been waiting for you."

"My car needed cleaning."

"It's like a fifteen minute drive, you couldn't go that far with dust on your bonnet?"

"Artie, you of all people should know how important good-looking transport is."

"Let the man speak," Sam spoke up, slapping Puck on the back.

The New Directions fell silent and Puck scrambled up onto the piano with the help of Finn.

"Alright, you losers listen up," He said, clapping his hands together, "As you all know, this Thursday is one of my favorite ever holidays."

"Halloween," Rachel raised an eyebrow, "I thought you hated it?"

"Parties, alcohol, candy and a slutty outfits, what could be better?" Puck grinned, fist bumping the air.

Kurt rolled his eyes and swept his parting to the side.

"So are you throwing a party?" Sam asked, his large mouth pulling up in an excited smile with a sparkle in his blue eyes.

"That was the first plan," Noah grinned back at him, "But I've heard word of a much better opportunity."

"What are you talking about?" Tina asked, leaning heavily back against Mike and locking their finger together.

"An opportunity to check out the competition," Puck added.

"Are you just going to tell us or are we going to be here all night?" Santana snapped, slipping her arm around Brittany's waist and tugging her closer.

"The gay group are having a Halloween party, and we're going to crash it."

"The gay group?" Kurt repeated with a raised eyebrow, while the rest of the New Directions voiced their opinions.

"Sounds like a plan," Sam shrugged.

"I dunno man, we don't even know them," Finn commented.

"Exactly," Rachel pipped in, beaming at Finn.

"What's the point if they all play for the other team?" Santana pointed out.

"I'd out dance their asses," Mike announced, accepting a kiss from Tina.

"I like dolphins. A dolphin party," Brittany approved.

"I don't know if it's very smart," Quinn pursed her lips.

Mercedes linked arms with Kurt, "How is this going to help us win?"

"Who said it would?" Puck replied, "It'll be fun."

"You said, so we can check out the competition," Mercedes pointed out.

"We will be, who knows maybe they'll sing something at the party," Artie shrugged.

Puck grinned, "Exactly. So, which of you losers is in?"

"..."  
"Fine."  
"Sure."

"I guess."

"Hell yeah."

"If Rachel's going."

"Yeah."

"So it's settled," Puck clapped his hands together, "Now, let's talk costumes."

* * *

"God. My poor hair," Kurt shuddered as Mercedes put more hairspray onto the brush and back-combed it until it was a wild mess around his head.

"It'll be fine," She reassured him, putting the brush down and kissing his forehead, "Want me to do your make-up?"

"Yes please," He agreed, "Are you sure I did yours okay?"

"It's great," She smiled, one side of her face green and mouldy while the other was pale white, blood streaming from her eyes and mouth as well as along her neck, "Best zombie ever."

"Most fabulous zombie ever," Kurt corrected her as she began dabbing his face with white paint.

Mercedes grinned, "You know it."

"I still can't believe we're doing this," Kurt grumbled, his face itching as the paint dried and Mercedes put some around his neck.

"I can't believe it's Thursday already," She replied.

Kurt just sighed and let Mercedes paint his lips red and smudged black beneath his eyes.

"There."

Kurt looked in the mirror, barley recognizing himself dressed as a mad scientist, "Holy crap."

"Is it bad?"

"No. It's great," He grinned, but then his face fell, "This is going to dry out my skin."

"You know maybe this will be good for you," Mercedes commented with a fond smile.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you're...lonely. Sometimes being different can really suck," She said softly, "Now you can meet more people just as special as you."

"More eye-liner," Santana called out, walking from the girls bathroom fully dressed from head to toe in orange leather, to which she had stuck a long tail and black stripes. Her face was bright orange with lots of dark eye make-up and black stripes also.

"Aren't you girls done yet? The party will be over before we get there at this rate," Puck sighed as Rachel threw her some more eye-liner.

"Almost," Santana glared, "Don't rush me Puckerman."

Eventually all of the New directions were fully dressed and in full make-up, in everything from a pink fairy (Brittany) to a malfunctioning robot (Artie.)

"Finally, let's go!" Puck called, standing by the door as a vampire, he grabbed a six pack of beer as an 'offering' to let them stay after they'd crashed before they were all on their way to Dalton Academy in Kurt's and Santana's cars.

"If you get paint on my seats I will kill you," Kurt warned as half of them piled in.

"Same here," Santana agreed as the rest of the New Directions squished into her car.

* * *

"Wow," Kurt breathed out.

Puck had insisted that they park outside of the grounds of the private school so they could walk in unnoticed by sneaking in through a gap in the hedge. They'd all seen pictures of the building online while they'd research the best way to crash the party, but it was even more magnificent in the flesh...or stone as the case may be. Tall and looming, the moon above was bright and peeking out from behind some clouds, and the gravel under the teenagers feet crunched as they walked up to the side entrance.

"You're sure this is the right way in?" Sam checked, glancing around the cold night.

"Positive," Puck nodded, he pressed his ear against the door and grinned, "I hear music, come on."

The lock of the door was easily picked with one of Santana's hair pins, and all twelve of them found themselves in a corridor. There were a few oak doors leading off the the corridor both left and right, but at the very end was a large arch way were spinning lights and loud music was booming, along with the sound of yells and a glass breaking.

"Three guesses were the party is," Santana grinned, marching forward with a sexual swing to her hips.

"Wait, Wait, don't get your tail in a knot," Puck mumbled through his false teeth, "We all have to walk in at once. Make an entrance."

Santana looked back at him for a second before shaking her head and walking forward until she reached the archway, she leaned against the frame, twirling the tail of her costume around in her hand, " Hello Boys. Room for a few more?" She yelled over the music.

* * *

Kurt admitted to himself that he'd had way too much to drink, but he wasn't going to admit it to anyone else. Not that he had to. He never really felt comfortable in these kind of situations, he knew it was stupid, but he just felt as though he didn't belong and that no one really wanted him to be there. So, he sat in the corner sipping his drink and watching his fellow Glee clubers mingle with the so called 'gay choir', also known as the warblers. The room was decorated in fake cobwebs, strings of paper pumpkins and a science lab skeleton that had been covered in Christmas tree lights. In the center of the room was a huge table laid with endless bottle of various beverages, from wine to vodka to fruit juice. Beside the table was, from what Kurt could tell, a huge fish tank that had been filled to the brim with candy which people grabbed handfuls of every now and then.

It wasn't that Kurt didn't like parties, it's just that he'd preferred to do another things on Halloween...like bake pumpkin pies, cookies and watch horror movies on his couch, or even better than that eat candy while watching a marathon of 'Project runway.'

"Nice costume!" A boy yelled in a Frankenstein's monster mask had sat down beside him.

Kurt blinked a few times at the boy. The mask covered the boy's eyes, but Kurt could see a deep brown shining through the gaps were he could see, it covered and nose but left his mouth exposed, from his chin Kurt could see he had tan skin and a large smile that was maybe a little too enthusiastic. But then the boy was probably just as drunk as Kurt, if not more so. He had black hair that was gelled back within an inch of it's life and he was a little short, but not drastically so.

"Thanks," Kurt yelled back over the music.

"We match," The boy shuffled closer to Kurt so he didn't have to yell quiet as loud to be heard and gestured to his costume.

"Huh?"

"We match...you're a mad scientist and I'm Frankenstein," The boy explained.

"No," Kurt shook his head and drunk the rest of his glass, "Frankenstein was the name of the scientist not the monster."

"Oh...Well then what was the monster called?" The boy asked.

"He didn't have name," Kurt informed him, standing up on slightly wobbly legs to grab a drink and a hand full of candy-corn.

"That sucks," The boy said when Kurt returned, taking a candy from the hand full Kurt offered him.

Kurt nodded and sipped his drink.

"Wanna dance?" The boy asked with a hopeful smile.

Kurt screwed up his face and shook his head, "No thank-you."

"Oh," The boy's mouth turned down and he looked away, "Sorry, I thought...hoped you might be gay."  
"I am."

The boy pouted, "Then why won't you dance with me?"

"It's not really my thing."

"Dancing or parties?"

"Both," Kurt replied with shrug, "Sorry."

The boy just nodded before asking, "Why are you here then?"

"My friends wanted me to come," Kurt shrugged again, "And I thought I'd try something new for Halloween this year."

"What do you usually do?"

"Eat candy and watch 'Project runway'," Kurt admitted, popping some of the candy-corn into his mouth.

The boy laughed, "That actually sounds pretty good to me."

"Really?"

"Definitely," The boy smiled, "Actually...Wanna go do that?"

"What?"

"I have Seasons one to eleven upstairs in my dorm, and loads of left over candy from filling that thing," He pointed to the fish-tank, "What do you say?"

"Um..."

"You don't have to, I just thought you'd be happier there then here."

"...Okay," Kurt agreed, surprising both himself and the boy when he agreed.

"Really?"

"Yeah...Why not?" Kurt could actually think of quiet a few reasons why, he didn't know anything about this guy and it would be quiet possible that he'd been planning to lure someone up to his room all night. But with maybe a few too many glasses of cheap wine in his system, Kurt decided to give the boy the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

An hour later Kurt ended up curled up on the boy's bed in his dorm, the laptop between them playing 'Project runway' as they chatted about nothing in particular while sharing candy and a bottle of wine they'd brought with them.

"This nice," The boy slurred after his second glass since they'd gone up to his dorm, God knows how much he'd drink before, "None of the other boys like it," He pointed at the screen, uncoordinated.

Kurt nodded sloppily in understanding, "My girls do. No guys."

The boy mirrored his nod, "I like you."

Kurt curled up closer to him, "...You're loud."

"Maybe you're just quiet."

"Maybe."

Kurt drank more of his drink, "You know, I never met another boy who likes boys before."

"You-you never?" The boy frowned, "That means you've never kissed a boy?"

Kurt shook his head.

"L-Look at me," The boy requested in a whine like a young child.

Kurt looked up, his eyes widening when the boy kissed him sloppily, the enlarged nose of the mask bumping against Kurt's and almost poking him in eye.

"Happy Halloween," The boy grinned, looking proud of himself.

Kurt blinked a few times, his brain still trying to catch up with watch just happened, "Happy Halloween."

* * *

Somehow Kurt's friends had got him home, and he woke up the next day with a headache that felt like small men were trying to break out of his skill with miniature sledge hammers while he lay on his couch. He gripped his forehead, sitting up slowly and with as little movement as possible and wincing against the brightness of the room.

Just has he found the motivation to get up and find something non-alcoholic to drink, he noticed his phone light-up on the table.

From: The Frankenstein Dude.

Hey, remember me?

Kurt's head spun as all of the memories of the night before came flooding back, including Puck asking for the guys number before they left on Kurt's behalf, but he couldn't help but smile a little bit. Maybe next year he'd think twice before turning down a party invite.

* * *

**A/n:** Just a silly drabble written in about fifteen minutes. Hope you all had a good Halloween.


End file.
